


Redemption

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse fandom sttng drabble. Spoilers: 2x12 (Fragments)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

It isn't much, she thinks. But it's what she's got. It could be a lot worse. She has her life back, after a fashion. She is a person again. Her new job is still a mystery.

She watches shadowy figures move across the TV screen, sound off. Twists the stem of the wine glass between her fingers. Pulls her feet up, tucks them under her on the couch.

She knows she was supposed to feel guilty, but she never did. She was scared, of course, but never properly repentant, she suspects.

Is redemption necessary for acts done out of love?


End file.
